Atomic Bomb
Atomic Bomb is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Paper *Compatibility Tabs: 1-2 (bad), 3-4 (great), 5-6 (okay) *Usage Condition: You must win with Paper to use this Move, and your Dinosaur should ideally have over 500 Technique. *Effect: Get under your opponent and jump to spring them into the air, then backflip over them and stomp them into the ground! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 技-12; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (036-技; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **3rd Edition (030-技; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Sauropelta) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (030-技; ft. Neovenator vs. Einiosaurus) **4th Edition (036-技; ft. Utahraptor vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **5th Edition (042-技; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Torvosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (045-技; ft. Irritator vs. Eucentrosaurus) **6th Edition (050-技; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **2007 1st Edition (039-技; ft. Sauropelta vs. Shantungosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (039-技; ft. Sauropelta vs. Shantungosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (055-技; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (050-技; ft. Tarchia vs. Alioramus) **2007 4th Edition (050-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Charonosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (059-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Charonosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (037-技; ft. Arrhinoceratops vs. Afrovenator) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (019-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Tyrannosaurus) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-12; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **1st Edition (Move-12; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (036-Move; ft. Utahraptor vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **3rd Edition (042-Move; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Torvosaurus) **4th Edition (045-Move; ft. Irritator vs. Eucentrosaurus) **5th Edition (050-Move; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **2008 Special Edition (040-Move; ft. Neovenator vs. Einiosaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-12; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (039-Move; ft. Sauropelta vs. Shantungosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (055-Move; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (050-Move; ft. Tarchia vs. Alioramus) **Series 2 4th Edition (059-Move; ft. Triceratops vs. Charonosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-12; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (技-12; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (036-技; ft. Utahraptor vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **3rd Edition (045-技; ft. Irritator vs. Eucentrosaurus) **4th Edition (050-技; ft. Chasmosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **2008 Special Edition (040-技; ft. Neovenator vs. Einiosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (039-技; ft. Sauropelta vs. Shantungosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (055-技; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (050-技; ft. Tarchia vs. Alioramus) **Series 2 4th Edition (059-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Charonosaurus) Atomic Bomb Card 4.png|Atomic Bomb arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Atomic Bomb Card 5.png|Atomic Bomb arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Edition) Atomic Bomb Card 8.png|Atomic Bomb arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Atomic Bomb Card 3.png|Atomic Bomb arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Atomic Bomb Card 6.gif|Atomic Bomb arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Atomic Bomb Card Eng S1 3rd.jpg|Atomic Bomb arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Atomic Bomb Card Eng S1 3rd back.jpg|Back of Atomic Bomb arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Atomic Bomb Card Eng S1 4th.jpg|Atomic Bomb arcade card (English 4th Edition) Atomic Bomb Card 7.png|Atomic Bomb arcade card (English 5th Edition) Atomic Bomb Card 2.jpg|Atomic Bomb arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Atomic Bomb Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Atomic Bomb arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Atomic Bomb Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Atomic Bomb arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Atomic Bomb Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Atomic Bomb arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Atomic Bomb Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Atomic Bomb arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Ursula (Alpha Gang), Max Taylor (D-Team) (never used), Rex Owen (D-Team) (never used) *Used by: Utahraptor *Debut: A Game Show Showdown *Used to Defeat: None *Effect: Jump into the air, curling into a ball and spinning, before flying down back-first with a glowing Mach cone! *Other: It was inside Utahraptor's Dinosaur Card Capsule and activated with it. It was later claimed by Ursula and used against Ace, but it was countered by Cyclone and reclaimed by Max before being given to Rex. TCG Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: None *Card Code: DKCG-091/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Effect: :+500 or +800; If a level 3 Dinosaur uses this Move, it gains +800 Power instead of +500. Trivia *Utahraptor's attempt at using this Move was countered by Ace's Cyclone, leaving Utahraptor disoriented enough for Chomp to defeat it with Electric Charge. *Artwork from one of its arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Card Overextended Attack (07 2nd). *In the arcade game, a Dinosaur needs 600-800 Technique to use this Move to full effect, thereby indicating those with 1400-1600 Power. Those with more Technique will actually get less effect from it. *It was one of the first set of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade game. *It is the only Move Card possessed by a wild dinosaur (Utahraptor) that wasn't used when it was a wild dinosaur (Styracosaurus's Move Card was separated before he was activated). *The specific combination of Utahraptor and Atomic Bomb in the anime is likely a reference to the atomic bomb testing in Utah in 1953. Gallery Atomic Bomb.jpg|Utahraptor using Atomic Bomb b.jpg|Collision of Utahraptor's Atomic Bomb and Ace's Cyclone Atomic Bomb.png|Carcharodontosaurus using Atomic Bomb on Pachycephalosaurus (mid-flip) Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang